thesecretofnimhfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue
The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue is a 1998 direct-to-video animated film produced by MGM Animation and the sequel to the 1982 animated film The Secret of NIMH. In the film, Timothy Brisby, the youngest son of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby, goes to Thorn Valley wanting to become a hero like his father. Martin becomes corrupted and evil (although not by choice), and Timothy must confront him in order to save the Rats. At Thorn Valley, Timothy learns from a young girl mouse that the mice who were presumed to have been killed during the escape from NIMH are still alive, so he and the rats mount a rescue operation. it was rereleased in 2014 in Theaters in 3D. The film, although a sequel, was created without Don Bluth's support or input. The film is unrelated to Rasco and the Rats of NIMH, the sequel to the book on which the original film was based. It is also considered an abomination due to poor animation, musical, characters and plot as well, which only die-hard NIMH fans can experience easily. Plot set 88 years after the events of the first installment film Cast * Ralph Macchio as 17 year old Timmy Brisby * Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the Crow * William H. Macy as Justin * Arthur Malet as Mr. Ages * Hynden Walch as Jenny McBride * Andrea Martin as Muriel * Harvey Korman as Floyd * Meshach Taylor as Cecil the Caterpillar * Phillip Glasser as Redeemed 19 year old Martin Brisby * Eric Idle as Evil 19 year old Martin Brisby * Phillip Van Dyke as Young Martin Brisby * Andrew Ducote as 10 year old Timmy Brisby * Alexander "Alex" Stange as 13 year old Timmy Brisby * Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby * Doris Roberts as Auntie Shrew * Steve Mackall as Dr. Joseph Valentine * Darlene Carr as Helen McBride * Jamie Cornin as Teresa Brisby * Whitney Claire Kaufman as Cynthia Brisby * Jameson Parker as Troy McBride * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brutus * Peter MacNicol as Narrator Uncredited * Jim Cummings as Guard #1 * Joe Alaskey as Guard #2 * Frank Welker as Killer the Bulldog,Snake & Hawk * ????? as Dr. Valentine's Assistant * Beth Anderson as Chorus * Al Jarreau as The Balladeer * Bobbi Page as The 2nd Balladeer Songs * Come Make the Most of Your Life * I Will Show the World * Magic Mystery Show * Just Say Yes! * All I Had is Gone * My Life and My Love Soundtrack The music for Timmy to the Rescue was composed by Lee Holdridge with lyrics by Richard Sparks,with an offical soundtrack album released on compact disc on November 17,1998 by Sonic images. It contains 17 tracks featuring instrumental themes from the film performed by the philharmonic Orchestra of London & Venezuela,including six vocal songs by various cast members. # "Prologue/Timmy & Martin" (4:50) # My Life & My Love" (3:05) - Preformed by Al Jarreau & Bobbi Page # "Come Make the Most of Your Life" (4:12) - preformed by Andrew Ducote,Dom DeLuise,Arthur Malet & William H. Macy # "Timmy Says Goodbye/Soaring eith Jeremy" (2:06) # "Teaching Timmy/The Snake/The Wisdom of Mr. Ages" (3:19) # "I Will Show the World" (2:23) - preformed by Andrew Ducote,Alex Strange & Ralph Macchio # "Timmy Meets Jenny/Killer,the Attack Dog/Jenny's Story/Muriel & Floyd" (6:19) # "Jenny's Plan/The Escape/Flight to N.I.M.H./The Hawk Attacks" (5:42) # "Meeting Cecil/Search for the Great Owl" (2:21) # "Magic Mystery Show" (2:30) - performed by Meshach Taylor,Dom DeLuise,Ralph Macchio & Hynden Walch # "Angry Animals/Another Escape/Evil Martin" (7:11) # "Just Say Yes!" (2:42) - performed by Eric Idle # "Taken Prisoner" (1:31) # "All I Had is Gone" (1:59) - performed by Ralph Macchio & Hynden Walch # "Breakout/Muriel & Floyd Get The Shaft/Trapped by Martin" (5:48) # "Escape from N.I.M.H." (4"07) # "Finale" (1:57) Reception The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue was poorly received. It currently has a 23% audience score on Rotten Tomatos , which is currently the lowest audience score of any Don Bluth sequel listed on the side. Internet-based critic Nostalgia Critic panned the film,criticizing the animation & the writing as well as the decision to promote the previously minor character Timmy Brisby to protagonist status as Mrs. Brisby's expense. Also,Don Bluth has expressed his dispproval of the movie,&YouTuber, Vampire Hunter TK, calls it "What Bad Fanfiction Thinks The Secret of NIMH is." Media Backlash Besides respecting the history of NIMH,the endind is hated by the majority of the audience. The changing of fan favorite Mrs.Brisby to Timmy makes this sequel one of the most unpopular Don Bluth films,thus making Timmy one of the most unpopular Don Bluth characters,making it one of the few Don Bluth sequels to be explicitly dismissed from canon. Trivia * This is the final animated NIMH movie. ** However,a CGI/live action remake of the first film is in the works. * Don Bluth mentioned that Martin Brisby would have been the hero & Timothy Brisby wqould have been the villian if he made this sequel. * Dom DeLuise & Arthur Malet are the only original cast from the previous film to reprised their character roles. (Dom DeLuise/Jeremy,Arthur Malet/Mr. Ages). ** This was Arthur Malet's final film role before his Retirement. * Originally going to be a trilogy & was going to make a third film after this. The third film would take elements from the third book R-T,Margaret, & the Rats of NIMH in where Timmy & friends help two human children Margaret and Artie. However,prior to the infamous third An American Tail movie (which managed to do the fourth movie before calling it quits),plans for that sequel were canceled after the negative reception of this film and MGM Animation was closing their studio when it's founders Paul Sabella and Jonathan Dern left to make SD Entertainment. * Some things are left out: *# Not all the Rats of NIMH Appear. *# There were 9 Mice not 6(probably assumbed that 3 of them got seperated from the others,found their own exit,living somewhere,then sometime later,reunited with the Rats of NIMH.). *# The Stone ddn't appear (probably guessed if they make another Movie or a TV Series,it is likely that Tim would have it.). Category:Films Category:Series Category:Franchises